


For Hearth and Home

by SkywritesDaydreams



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Other, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 05:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13710588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkywritesDaydreams/pseuds/SkywritesDaydreams
Summary: Wrote this piece for Cor week on tumblr. The day's prompt was Guilt.  Cor has a nightmare and gets a bit reckless. After some tough love tho... He's back to our good old Marshall.





	For Hearth and Home

He had to get out. He couldn’t stand four walls anymore. No one was really up to argue with him either. He opened the gate that kept the demons out and ran out and quickly closed it. He had to get away from those nightmares. He can’t take it anymore. He can’t take hearing those words in his king’s voice. Cor can’t stand the fact that he failed to save his king and brother.

 

It had been a long day. Five hunts and yet only one new outpost could get power now. You were almost not there in time. You could see hear the screams as the demons tried to break into the building. That last fight was the worst so it makes sense for it to be in your dreams. You had to remind yourself that as you walked around the silent city. Almost everyone was asleep. Iris was still up by her shop repairing uniforms some of your fellow Glaives asked her to help them with. She didn’t mind and willingly did it with a smile. She might only be a child but you knew she was just as strong if not stronger than a Glaive. Guess it was part of being from a family of king’s shields. You waved as you walked past the open market and she waved back with a smile. She had taken all of this so well and even when her brother came back, a physical and mental mess, she still kept that smile going and kept hope.

Hope. That was the only thing that kept everyone here anymore. Hope of a dawn. Hope of a king rising from the crystal. Hope was a blessing and a curse. Even now as your own memories returned and you saw what you did, You still had hope for a brighter future. One that you were going to help usher in. You climbed up the scaffold then with a smile. That was the whole goal. You were going to bring light back no matter what. You weren’t going to let King Noctis down like you did his father.

You reached the top feeling the night wind against your face and took a deep breathe. Any fear you still had over your dreams was gone. Now you were ok. It was still beautiful out here though. The darkness only made it a different kind. Wait.. You stopped then and focused on the lower parking lot. There it was again. A flash. Someone was out there!?

“Shit!” you jumped over the wall without thinking and landed rolling before running.

“Come on! Come at you, you bastards!!! Prove them wrong!!!” You slammed into the retaining wall stunned. It was the fucking Marshall! Your chest light was right on him as he took down demon after demon with single blows. A bigger one came then and he turned and hunkered down. You could see even from here how hard he was shaking.

“Come on!!! Prove that old man wrong!!! Take me down!!” You gasped then and jumped without thinking.

“You idiot!!!” You ran over and summoned your sword taking the first blow from him. Cor hit the ground on his knees then and you sent the beast flying back before looking back.

“Get on your feet!!! I can’t do this on my own damn it!” He nodded and slowly got up as you chased the demon down and went at it. He joined in slowly and soon it was falling. You caught the marshall then and his sword. He was banged up and had a nasty wound on his side.

“Shit… Hey! You still awake?” He nodded then and you got his arm around your shoulder and you had his side tightly.

“Walk. Come on. We’ve got to get in, damn it… What the hell are you doing out here!?” He just laughed then but started walking. You had to keep him from falling honestly. You were lucky you could use your crossbow one handed. You had to shoot back a few before the gate opened and you honestly threw him inside and shot about five more before falling back and slamming the button to slam it shut. You didn’t look away until it was closed. Then you turned.

“What the hell were you thinking!? You could have died damn it!” Cor was silent. You sighed then and reached into your pocket and found the small bottle and knelt down.

“Here…” He looked and stopped.

“I didn’t think they still existed…”

“I got lucky on a hunt recently. Found it in an old home.” you forced the elixir into his hand then.

“Now shut up and use it.” He nodded and crushed it. You watched his wounds heal but there was no helping his old uniform. Even now, he still wore the crownsguard fatigues. He was the only one. Monica had even switched over to Glaive gear. He still didn’t move though.

“So… Start talking.” You sat down across the alley from him and he looked up. You weren’t moving until he talked. Cor closed his eyes and leaned back.

“I failed…. I should have pushed to have your gang away from them…. Instead of watching the people…” You didn’t even have to have an explanation. You knew he was talking about the fall. A fall you helped with.

“Every night… I heard him telling me I failed. I broke our swear to watch over each other… And now his son is gone and…” His jaw tightened then.

“I can’t keep doing this… I won’t outlive another king. I refuse.”

“So you go off on a suicide run?” you huffed then looking away.

“They were right. You’ve gotten stupid.”

“Excuse me!?” Cor said sharply. What were you talking about?

“You’re stupid!” You looked back over and he stopped. The fire in those eyes and the anger, It silenced him.

“You don’t want to outlive a king!? Well guess what punk!? You’re not the only one that failed! We all did! We all let Regis down! You lost a brother, We all know this… But this is not how you deal with that! You keep going!” You got up then and looked down at him. Cor was letting the guilt get to him when there wasn’t time.

“Noctis will come back! He’s in that stupid crystal getting stronger and gaining abilities we’ve never even heard of I bet! But instead of wanting to be here to help YOUR KING usher in the light, you want to mourn his Father and his disappearance and die!? I’ve been there and done that Marshall, it doesn’t fix a damn thing!” He was completely stunned. You normally kept such a calm head but you couldn’t stand seeing him like this.

“It’s our job now! He’s gone to get the gods on his side, Now we’ve got to light the way! We’re the Torch bearers Cor, So get on your feet and start walking! Noctis and those boys will need you to lead us! Everyone knows the face of the immortal and will be more willing to die in the name of a king again if you’re at his side! The glaives failed once before… We obeyed orders that caused many people to lose everything. A few of us were there and helped. Libertus helped. He got luna out and lost his brother in the process! Are you going to let that go to waste? Everything we’ve done will be for nothing if we don’t keep hope alive! So get the hell over it!” You took a breathe then and finally just let it go.

“Do you really think Regis would want to see you like this damn it!? He might not honestly be here but I’ll be damned if those old kings and queens aren’t watching us! So think!” You kicked his boot then and huffed turning away to calm down. You were going to be lucky if he didn’t slap the hell out of you and tell libertus on you.

Maybe that’s why you jumped when you heard the chuckle. You looked back and he was still there but chuckling. You saw something fall then from his face before he looked up. He was crying but with a smile.

“Yeah… I guess he is watching… used a firecracker to knock some sense into me…” He shook his head then and you smiled. You offered him a hand and he took it. You got him onto his feet and smiled.

“Your clothes are ruined man…”

“Yeah…” He smiles a bit then.

“Don’t really have anything else though.”

“Oh bull.” you started walking then pulling him along with you.

“You’re one of us. You’ve got another Uniform to wear Marshall!”

“Huh? (Y/N)!” you just smiled and kept going. He didn’t really fight except to grab his sword you almost left behind. You took him up to Iris’s shop. She was shocked for sure.

“Um… (Y/N)?”

“I need a full uniform for the marshall’s specs.” You felt him tense then and she smiled.

“Yeah his old one’s a bit… well I can repair for later. But you’re right. Come on into the tent Cor.”

“But…” Iris got his arm then and started walking with him in there.

“Relax. She knows what she’s doing. It’s about time you looked the part Cor.” You smiled then knowing it was going to take a minute for him to get fitted. Iris handed you his sword quickly and you Headed over to Cid’s machine. He had taught you how to use it. 

Cor couldn’t argue with Iris. She wouldn’t allow it. So slowly he was outfitted with a Glaive Uniform. She did some work here and there to make it fit better or to fix some of the buttons. Cor watched silently and soon was pulling the boots on. Iris was smiling.

“You know… (Y/N) Was right… We need you Cor.” He stopped then looking up at the teen.

“You heard?”

“The seconded loudest mouth in lestallum? Um yeah.” Cor laughed then and got the second boot on.

“I know… No worries kid.” He stood up then and ruffled her hair smiling.

“I’ll be a while longer to show you the ropes.” She laughed then and they walked out together. (Y/N) was standing there with his sword in her hands smiling.

“I did some repair work on it…. Keep it strong for the next battles you know?” He nodded and held out his hand for it. She handed it over but closed her second hand over his tightly.

“Now listen up… you’re one of us now Cor. We’ve got to stick together and get lights and hope to the people who can’t make it here. We have to pave the way back home for Noctis.” He nods then slowly and she smiled.

“So wield your sword. Think of Regis… think of Noct…. But most importantly…. Think of home. That’s why we really fight. For Hearth and Home.” Cor smiled then and got his other hand on theirs.

“For Hearth and Home, (Y/N).... Let’s go light this place up like the fourth of July.”

“Now we’re talking!!!!” Cor laughed then but headed over to the map with you real quick to start planning your next move. After all… You were barely even halfway to insomnia with the power. By the time Noct comes back, He wanted power everywhere within a five hundred mile radius. He wouldn't let his guilt hold him back. He had to pave the way for His King with the Glaive behind him.


End file.
